A new and distinct cultivar of red raspberry (Rubus idaeus L.) hereinafter referred to by the cultivar denomination ‘Atena’ is disclosed. The new variety ‘Atena’ was obtained from the controlled cross between the varieties ‘Dolomia Plus’ (mother plant) (not patented) and ‘Erika’ (father plant) (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,841).
The crossing for the new cultivar occurred in year 2007 in Altopiano della Vigolana (Trento—Italy) and it has been subject to selection in 2008, and successively tested until 2017. The characteristics of the new cultivar have been found stable and have been transmitted without change through succeeding (more than 9 years) asexual propagations by root cutting.
Plant breeder's rights were applied for with the European Union on Jan. 18, 2018. ‘Atena’ has not been made publicly available.